


Cause it hurts

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [67]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Will, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico angst, Tired Nico, Tired Will, also Will angst, and that just happens, it takes a lot to make Will mad, nico isn’t used to people caring about him, solangelo, will is stressed and worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico used to always leave camp without telling anyone.  Now that he has a boyfriend and friends he isn’t used to people caring where he is.OrNico leaves camp and Will was worried and gets mad at Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 279





	Cause it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> You know what the title hasn’t been in a long time? An Alec Benjamin song. Anyway this fic is long and it took me a long time to write because I kept getting distracted. It’s 1:30 am and I want to go to bed but instead I wrote and posted this fanfiction. Enjoy.

Nico was used to just leaving.

He was used to not having to tell anyone where or when he was going, he would just leave.

He was used to having no tethers to either camp, being able to travel freely. No one cared about him, his destinations or when he was leaving. Heck they wished he would leave faster.

Nico was already in the underworld by the time he realized things weren't like that anymore. It would be fine, one trip wouldn’t hurt. It would only be a few days.

Nico was gone a week.

Hades didn’t make his tasks easy and Nico was exhausted. As soon as he got back to the safety of camp, he collapsed onto his bed. He had aches and minor wounds from his jobs but he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Nico was a bit surprised when Will never came into the Hades cabin like he usually did whenever he pleased, like it was his own cabin. Though, in a way, it sort of was at this point.

Nico found it odd that he wasn’t bothered by anyone. No one noticed him when he appeared in camp? Well I’m used to it, he told himself. A small little detour from that wasn’t going to change much.

When Nico finally woke again, the sun was just starting to rise. He must’ve slept for a lot longer than he thought.

Groggily stumbling out of his cabin, no one really paid attention to him as he wandered towards the infirmary. He should  _ probably  _ pay his boyfriend a bit of an overdue visit.

When Nico entered, Will was sitting at the desk, he looked like he didn’t sleep last night. There were bags under his eyes and he just looked  _ disheveled _ . His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was sticking up in all different directions. Will didn’t even look up when Nico came in. That being said, he was so still he could’ve been asleep.

“Will?” Nico asked, taking a step closer to the desk. When Will didn’t respond he put a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“What?” Will jumped, sitting bolt upright in his chair. When he looked over at Nico, his face went through a range of emotions: surprise, excitement, happiness, confusion, disbelief, then finally settling on annoyance. Nico was not used to seeing that expression.

“Where in the Hades have you been?” Will shouted, his voice cracking. He stood up quickly grabbing Nico by the wrist, “you just disappeared Nico!”

“I was in the underworld,” Nico explained, wincing slightly, “sorry I forgot to tell you.”

“Oh you forgot to tell me?” Will grit his teeth, “Nico you’ve been gone a week! An entire week! I was worried sick the entire time because you just happened to forget to mention that you were going somewhere.”

“I’m sorry okay,” Nico pulled his arm away from Will’s grip. Will’s eyes held so much pain Nico felt even more guilt piling up on his shoulders.

“I thought something happened to you!” Will exclaimed, “I thought that some  _ monster  _ kidnapped you, or worse that you were dead somewhere in a ditch. No one was able to get a hold of you! I was worried sick, all your friends were worried sick. Your  _ sister  _ came all the way from California!”

“Hazel’s here?” Nico asked, furrowing his eyebrows, no one was in his cabin all last night.

“She left yesterday,” Will growled.

“I didn’t think that it would be such a big deal,” Nico twisted the hem of his shirt around his fingers, “I used to leave all the time and no one cared.”

“Yeah well, newsflash Di Angelo, you have friends that care about you, you have a  _ boyfriend  _ that cares about you,” Will gestured to himself, “I had  _ no way _ of contacting you! Nico I was so stressed because I thought I lost the one good thing in my life, just all because you forgot to tell anyone that you were leaving.”

“Will look, I’m sorry, I’m back, I didn’t mean to worry you. I didn’t think that I would be gone long, it took a lot longer than I anticipated,” Nico held his hands out in front of himself defensively, “I’m so sorry, okay. I won’t do it again. I’m not used to having people actually care whether I’m around or not.”

Will buried his face in his hands, tugging at his bangs. He didn’t say anything, Nico was too afraid to do anything at the moment.

Finally, Will let out a shaky sigh, running his fingers through his hair, “you know what,” he laughed without humor, “nope, it’s been a long week.” Will turned towards the desk and started to tidy up the papers he was working on.

“I’m going to bed, I can’t do this right now. I haven’t slept all week and I’m exhausted,” Will turned back to Nico and put a hand on his shoulder, he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m glad you’re back Nico. I’m too angry to actually welcome you home properly so instead I’m going to sleep for the rest of the day. Then come back to this conversation as a well rested organized individual.”

“Will—“ Nico tried to grab Will’s hand but he was already walking away. The door swung shut behind him and Nico was alone.

Nico chewed at his lower lip and left the infirmary, the skin around his finger starting to get irritated by how vigorously Nico was twisting his ring. Instead of doing what he should do (like go seek out any other of his friends to alert them of his return, or iris messaging his sister to let her know he was all right) he sulked back to his cabin.

He did eventually do the second thing and Hazel was more than thrilled and relieved. Though when he first iris messaged her, she yelled at him so loudly Frank and a couple other kids actually came in to see what was going on.

After that he collapsed on his bed, he couldn’t fall asleep though, so instead he stared at the wall. Trying to ignore his stomach rumbling. Nico heard the call for dinner but he didn’t bother to get up, he was worried about if Will would break up with him, and he was guilty for the stress he put on his boyfriend. He also was still tired and achy from his trip.

Nico looked over when he heard his cabin door open. Will gently pushed the door closed with his toe. He had a plate of food in each hand. 

He wouldn’t look Nico in the eye.

“Kayla wouldn’t let me sleep through dinner and I figured that you must be hungry since she said you didn’t show up to lunch either,” Will said, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Oh,” Nico muttered, “thanks.” He sat up and Will sat down on the edge of his bed. Will handed him a plate with a grilled chicken sandwich, some corn and a piece of bread. 

Will stared down at his own plate, not touching his food.

“Jason and Percy, they’re probably going to barge in as soon as dinner is done. I think that they caught on that you were back when I left with two plates of food,” Will still wouldn’t look at Nico.

“Okay,” Nico tried to think of something else to say but his mind kept coming up blank. He wanted to apologize but he couldn’t form the right words, sorry didn’t cut it.

The two of them ate in silence, Nico wished that, at the very least, Will would look at him. He seemed to do everything in his ability not to.

“Look, Will,” Nico finally started, he set his half finished plate off to the side. He wanted Will to look at him.

“No, Nico, I’m sorry,” Will shook his head sadly, “I didn’t mean to yell at you like that earlier… I was  _ exhausted  _ and stressed and just, my anxieties were piling up and I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I was worried sick and I’m so glad that you’re home and you’re  _ safe  _ and I know that you didn’t mean to leave like that. I’m sorry for that.”

“No,” Nico gently took Will’s hand, “I need to apologize, you were right to be worried about me. I can’t just go off without telling anyone like I used to be able to.”

Will finally looked at Nico, his eyes were full of sadness and exhaustion. His blue eyes didn’t sparkle like they usually did.

“It’s okay,” Will said, “don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” Nico promised, intertwining their fingers together, “that was stupid of me.”

“You’re not hurt are you?” Will asked, cupping Nico’s cheek in one hand, “I should have asked earlier.”

“It’s not anything but a couple bruises and scratches, I’ll be fine,” Nico placed his hand over Will’s, leaning into the touch.

“Gods, I missed you so much,” Will whispered. Moving his plate to the side and scooting closer to Nico.

“I missed you too.”

“I’m so tired, let’s just go to sleep.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” Nico set their two plates on the bedside table for now and settled under his covers. Will got comfortable next to him and pulled Nico close.

They were both out in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I made a new blog on tumblr it’s @riordanversephantom hopefully I don’t tag anyone with that accidentally I don’t know how Ao3 works. Go check out my blog I post riordanverse related stuff on there. And will answer questions! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Sleepy time, goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
